


Monster

by sookehh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, angst angst i jeszcze raz angst, kylo ren zasługuje na więcej, trochę takie au, zapomnijmy że tros istnieje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Więź, jaką połączył ich Snoke, jest jednocześnie darem i przekleństwem; niebezpieczną grą, w jakiej nie ma wygranych ani przegranych.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Częstujcie się. I Wesołych Świąt.
> 
> PS TROS? I don't know her.

_❝i'll_ _turn into a monster for you_  
 _i_ _f you pay me enough❞_

Więź, jaką połączył ich Snoke, jest jednocześnie darem i przekleństwem; niebezpieczną grą, w jakiej nie ma wygranych ani przegranych.

Darem, bo wciąż jest to dla nich niezrozumiała magia. Nie potrafią wyjaśnić, jak Naczelny Wódz złączył ich umysły w tak sprawny, praktycznie niezauważalny sposób. Gdyby nie to, że zdradza on całą prawdę krótko przed śmiercią, przyznaje się do tej intrygi, Kylo nigdy by w to nie uwierzył. Za nic w galaktyce nie byłby w stanie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jego mistrz go _zawiódł_. Wiadomość ta jest niczym siarczysty policzek, wymierzony niespodziewanie, nadzwyczaj celnie i boleśnie. I może dlatego też robi to, co zrobił, zabija Naczelnego Wodza z zimną krwią, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Podobnie jest z Rey, choć wiara w to, że Snoke wcale nie kłamie, że każde jego słowo jest prawdziwe, przychodzi jej o wiele szybciej aniżeli w przypadku Rena. Bardziej męczy ją świadomość, że przez krótki moment była skłonna uwierzyć w to, że to wszechświat przeciął ich ścieżki. Że połączył ich umysły po to, aby sprowadziła go z powrotem na jasną stronę Mocy, aby go uratowała, aby uratowała całą galaktykę przed groźnym i niebezpiecznym Kylo Renem. Niestety te romantyczne, bajkowe przemyślenia boleśnie stykają się z ostrymi, niezwykle beznamiętnymi w tym wszystkim słowami. Rey wychodzi jednak z owego starcia z mniejszymi obrażeniami – nie fizycznymi, a psychicznymi – aniżeli Kylo.

Przekleństwem natomiast jest to, że muszą znosić swoją obecność, muszą znosić obce osobowości wewnątrz własnych, często w niezbyt komfortowych dla siebie sytuacjach. Rey jest zmuszona tolerować Kylo, na początku widząc w nim wyłącznie potwora, tak jak tam, na Takodanie, dopiero z czasem dostrzegając w nim coś więcej, to pilnie skrywane przez mężczyznę drugie dno. Zauważa w tej najbardziej znienawidzonej istocie w galaktyce coś ważnego, _konflikt_ , dokładnie tak, jak Luke ujrzał go w Vaderze. I naprawdę szczerze wierzy w to, że może nawrócić Bena, że może go jeszcze zmienić, że nie jest za późno. Ten postęp jednak szlag trafia, a oni znów wracają do początku po wydarzeniach z pokładu _Supremacy._

Kylo jest wściekły, gdy patrzy w jej młodzieńczą, teraz już trochę bledszą i bardziej zmartwioną twarz – opalenizna z Jakku powoli staje się zaledwie mglistym wspomnieniem. Rey przypomina mu bowiem o porażkach, jakie poniósł. Jest pomnikiem wszystkich błędów, jakie popełnił. Jest nieprzyjemnym echem świadomości, iż nie docenił jej tak, jak powinien i prawie przepłacił za to życiem. Przypomina mu również o zabiciu Snoke'a. I z tego powodu Ren obawia się, że jego rozchwiane emocje mogą zdradzić go przed Huxem, ale ten nagle i niespodziewanie przestaje interesować się tym, co wydarzyło się na statku _._ Milknie, zwyczajnie wracając do pracy. Kylo nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, potajemne sondowanie umysłu rudowłosego generała zbyt wielu informacji mu nie dostarcza. I finalnie Ren także odpuszcza, widząc, że nie ma się już o co dłużej martwić.

Oboje są więc na siebie wręcz skazani. Muszą nauczyć się żyć z tym, co podarował im Snoke. I podczas gdy Rey stara się całkowicie ignorować obecność Kylo, on z całych sił próbuje wykorzystać kolejną podarowaną im chwilę i spróbować zrozumieć jej budowę. Ma nadzieję, że właśnie to pomoże mu znaleźć sposób na przerwanie więzi, czego książki zgromadzone przez te wszystkie lata przez Najwyższy Porządek wciąż mu nie dały. Stara się odkryć budowę tego bytu, tajemniczego, silnego, potężniejszego niż jakakolwiek Moc, z którą miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia. Zarywa noce, rozwija własne siły, poszukuje nowych ksiąg, zapomnianych mędrców.

Rozwiązanie jednak, ku rozpaczy Kylo i Rey, nie przychodzi. Ostatecznie więc zmuszeni są na nowo pogodzić się ze swoją nieproszoną, posępną i chłodną obecnością, co nie jest łatwe.

Rey na początku próbuje się temu oprzeć. Sztywnieje, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności Kylo Rena, czując przy tym grozę i lęk, jakie towarzyszyły również jej paraliżowi na Takodanie. Milczy jak zaklęta, czekając rozpaczliwie na słodki koniec ich mentalnego spotkania, które nie raz i nie dwa próbuje zerwać, ale nigdy nie ma na to dostatecznie dużo odwagi. Jakby jakaś nieokreślona siła zmuszała ją do konfrontacji ze śmiertelnym wrogiem, którego widok może nie mrozi jej krwi w żyłach, ale nadal wzbudza w niej strach.

Ren natomiast uważnie jej się przygląda, zaintrygowany całą tą sytuacją. Wpatruje się w nią ciemnymi oczami, bez wyrazu, jakie osadzone są w jego bladej, pociągłej twarzy. Okazuje uprzejme zaciekawienie, sondując każdy aspekt owych spotkań. Liczy na rozwiązanie zagadki, tak naiwnie i tak rozpaczliwie. Przez wiele tygodni siedzą więc w ciszy, przerywanej tylko odgłosami tła. Szum wiatru w nowej bazie Ruchu Oporu, warkot silników na nowym statku Najwyższego Porządku. Robią absolutnie wszystko, byle tylko nie rozmawiać. Byle nie wymienić między sobą ani jednego, pieprzonego słowa.

Później Rey zaczyna mówić. A raczej rzucać w niego oskarżeniami – to takie typowe, myśli wtedy Kylo, przypominając sobie ich rozmowy z dni, które dziewczyna spędzała na odległej wyspie zamieszkiwanej przez Skywalkera. Ze swoją szorstkością, ze swoim chłodem, Ren potwierdza tylko jej słowa, gdy ona wypomina mu zamordowanie ojca, później prawie zabicie swojej matki, bycie potworem. Bestialskim, bez prawa do odkupienia. Jej słowa są jednak bardziej matowe, wyprane z emocji, jakby rzucała je tylko po to, aby przerwać natrętną ciszę. W jej spojrzeniu bowiem Kylo nie widzi ani nienawiści, ani współczucia. Widzi pustkę, z zaskoczeniem dochodząc do wniosku, że woli, aby Rey go nienawidziła, niż traktowała jak powietrze. Tego bowiem Kylo nie potrafi znieść. I teraz, i w dzieciństwie, tak odległym, że aż nieprawdziwym, fikcyjnym, do niego nienależącym.

Kylo Ren stara się na nowo wzbudzić w niej wszystkie te emocje, jakie towarzyszyły jej dotychczas w ich zawiłej i toksycznej relacji. Z czasem zaś pozwala jej, aby pozbywała się tych destrukcyjnych uczuć. Aby napompowała jego ego, pokazała, że Kylo w istocie jest tyranem pokroju Dartha Vadera, za którego tak skrycie się uważa. Ale Rey, zionąc jadem, nawet nie zauważa momentu, w którym jej słowa są o wiele mniej zjadliwe, ostre, chłodne; finalnie stają się spokojne, może nawet pełne zrozumienia czy współczucia. Albo troski. Bo ona naprawdę z całych sił stara się rozszyfrować psychikę Kylo. Próbuje przeniknąć do jego umysłu, dowiedzieć się, co go motywuje. I tak jak on widział wiele rzeczy, które Rey wolałaby zachować w sekrecie, nie tylko przed nim samym, ale i przed resztą galaktyki, tak samo ona bezczelnie wkracza do wnętrza jego głowy, starając się odkryć, dlaczego to robi. A ich intymne, specyficzne rozmowy są ku temu idealną okazją.

Oczywiście żadne z nich nie mówi komukolwiek o tym, co ich łączy. Kylo nawet nie bierze tego pod uwagę, w przeciwieństwie do Rey, która przez długi czas walczy z tą myślą. Bardzo chciałaby powierzyć swój sekret Lei, dać jej trochę nadziei – że jej syn nie jest jeszcze stracony, że Ben Solo, w którego nie przestała wierzyć, może jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do domu – ale ostatecznie odpuszcza. Boi się, że jeśli wieść ta wyjdzie poza skromny gabinet Organy, wszyscy mogą się od niej odwrócić – Finn, Poe, Rose, a tego by przecież nie zniosła. Nie teraz, gdy odnalazła nową rodzinę. Koniec końców ma połączenie z ich wrogiem, fizycznym ucieleśnieniem tego, z czym od lat walczą rebelianci. Przestaliby jej ufać, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy chęci zniszczenia Najwyższego Porządku są większe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Musi to w sobie dusić, niestety.

Kiedy oboje więc oswajają się na nowo z tym, co posiadają, o wiele łatwiej jest znieść swoją obecność. Atmosfera nie jest tak gęsta, tak napięta. Czasami milczą, czasami rozmawiają – początkowo są to pojedyncze zdania, dopiero później przeradzają się one w głębszą konwersację.

Oboje chcą wykorzystać łączącą ich więź. Rey bowiem naiwnie wierzy, że z jej pomocą Kylo Ren się nawróci. On z kolei jest przekonany o tym, że z odrobiną jego Mocy i cierpliwych starań, Rey bez wahania stanie po jego stronie, gdy będzie wymagała tego sytuacja.

«»

Rey najbardziej nie lubi, kiedy w środku nocy budzi ją obecność Rena. Lekkie wibracje jego Mocy zrywają ją ze snu, często głębokiego, jedynej chwili, kiedy może zregenerować zmęczone ciało i umysł. Zdecydowanie bardziej preferuje pobudki wywołane bólem mięśni po ćwiczeniach. Życie jednak nauczyło ją, że nie można mieć wszystkiego, że czasami nie można nawet mieć czegokolwiek, szczególnie gdy jest się zwykłą dziewczyną z odległej, zapomnianej planety. I po paru sekundach Rey wie, że nawet po zerwanej rozmowie nie wróci już do snu. Za dużo w niej niepokoju, gniewu, napięcia. Jakby w wyniku niewidzialnej transfuzji Mocy otrzymywała wszystkie uczucia, jakie towarzyszą Kylo.

Cóż, jeśli ktoś zapyta ją jutro przy śniadaniu, co się stało, to jak zwykle machnie ręką i odpowie machinalnie: "Późny trening!". A potem uśmiechnie się sztucznie i jakby nigdy nic, wróci do jedzenia gęstej, owsianej papki.

– Ben? – Jej cichy szept roznosi się niepewnie po jej niewielkiej sypialni. W pokoju obok śpi Finn, na szczęście snem kamiennym, takim, że nawet zbliżająca się apokalipsa miałaby problem z dobudzeniem chłopaka.

– Rey – potwierdza tylko Kylo.

Jest zbyt ciemno w jego sypialni, aby mogła go dostrzec. Mrok przelewa się przez ogromne szyby statku, tak, że jest w stanie zaledwie wyróżnić zarysy jego sylwetki na tle nieba w kolorze czystego obsydianu. Dziewczyna podnosi się z łóżka, wąskiego, jednoosobowego, zabierając przewieszony przez metalową ramę długi, ręcznie robiony sweter. Szczelnie się nim otula, bo noce w ich nowej bazie potrafią być o wiele chłodniejsze niż te na Jakku. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, wszędzie jest jej lepiej niż na tej przeklętej planecie, pełnej bólu, rozczarowań i codziennej walki o przetrwanie. W takim rozrachunku zimno jest więc jej najmniejszym problemem. Siada na skraju materaca, cały czas będąc gotową na przywołanie do siebie swojego miecza świetlnego. Bo przecież obecność Rena nigdy nie jest mgłą, on zawsze tutaj jest, prawdziwy, z krwi i kości. I kto wie, może też gotowy do ataku.

– Opowiedz mi o Mocy – prosi go, widząc, że tej nocy to ona musi zacząć rozmowę. Teoretycznie mogłaby mieć to w nosie, zerwać połączenie i spróbować wrócić do snu, ale nie chce. Z czasem bowiem ich cisza staje się nieco niezręczna. Poza tym Rey nie chce stracić szansy na uzyskanie danych, które mogą pomóc Ruchowi Oporu. Jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby pomóc podnieść się rebeliantom z kolan, posiniaczonych, zakrwawionych, po ich ostatniej walce na Crait.

– Czy Luke Skywalker nie powiedział ci wszystkiego?

Jego głos ocieka niechęcią i pogardą. Jest gorzki, nieprzyjemny. Nie zdradza jednak tego, że został wyrwany ze snu. Rey domyśla się, że zapewne znów nie mógł zasnąć albo po prostu przed chwilą skończył pracować. I może dlatego w świetle dnia wydaje jej się blady jak kartka papieru; nie da się przecież ukryć tych wszystkich nieprzespanych nocy.

– Opowiedz mi o _swojej_ Mocy. _Ciemnej_ stronie Mocy.

Spojrzenie Kylo leniwie przesuwa się na jej słabo oświetloną twarz. Kącik jego ust drga nieznacznie w stłumionym uśmiechu. Żaluzje rzucają wyraźny cień na jej drobne, kruche ciało. Ren waha się przez długi moment, zastanawiając się, do czego dąży Rey. Nawet jeśli ta dziwna więź pozwoliła jej poznać jego Moc i opanować jej własną, a jemu samemu dały dostęp do jej wspomnień i emocji, Rey z czasem nauczyła się zwodzić go na manowce. Mur, jaki wzniosła wokół swojego umysłu, często odgradza go od rzeczy, które naprawdę go interesują. Czasami udaje mu się go pokonać, czasami nie. Tym sposobem więc musi sobie radzić w bardziej prymitywny sposób. Po prostu musi z nią rozmawiać.

– Po co? Przecież się nią brzydzisz – odpiera beznamiętnie.

Rey zaciska mocniej dłonie wokół szorstkiego materiału swetra. Wbija w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Doskonale zna jego taktykę: unikanie pytań i reagowanie szyderstwem, tak, jakby on był jej mistrzem, a ona zaledwie głupią, naiwną uczennicą. Ale tamta Rey, naiwna i przerażona Rey, została na Takodanie.

– Myślę, że warto znać możliwości wroga.

Jest w tym jakaś logika, myśli błyskawicznie Ren.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że ci powiem?

Dziewczyna nerwowo podnosi się z materaca. Jej mięśnie sztywnieją, co w żaden sposób nie umyka uwadze Kylo. Każdy, nawet jej najmniejszy ruch, jest wskazówką do rozwikłania zagadki, jaką jest ona sama. Dotychczas Ren myślał, że ją zna, że wie o niej absolutnie wszystko: ot, zwykła zbieraczka śmieci, porzucona przez rodziców w dzieciństwie, która całkiem przypadkowo wpadła w wir wydarzeń, do jakich nigdy należeć nie powinna. Nikt ważny, nikt, kto mógłby mu zagrozić. A jednak. Mimo pozornie kruchego ciała, łagodnego spojrzenia czy nieśmiałych słów, Rey jest najsilniejszą osobą w Mocy, jaką Kylo Ren dotychczas poznał, oczywiście poza Snokiem, czy sobą samym. Rozmowy z nią przestały więc przypominać agresywne, obraźliwie i toksyczne komentarze na temat jej samej, jak i jej niezbyt ciekawego pochodzenia. To nigdy nie było wyjście, co Ren dopiero niedawno sobie uświadamia. Teraz więc chce jej pokazać, jak ważna jest. I jak wiele może zdziałać, dołączając do niego, do szeregów Najwyższego Porządku.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada wreszcie ona. Wyczuwa subtelną niepewność w jego Mocy. – Po prostu mam taką nadzieję.

– Nadzieja jest złudna, czasami bardziej niż może się nam wydawać – stwierdza gorzko Kylo, sięgając pamięcią do czasów treningów z wujem, z Lukiem, który tak jak cała jego rodzina, zawiódł go, zawiódł tego młodego, ciemnowłosego chłopca, Bena Solo, chcąc brutalnie odebrać mu życie. Ale jedyne, co tamtego dnia mu zabrał, to niewinność. I dobro, które dopiero teraz Rey na nowo zaczęła wtłaczać w jego organizm, całkiem nieświadomie i subtelnie, tak, że nawet sam Ren tego nie zauważa.

Dziewczyna odwraca nieznacznie twarz, aby ukryć słaby, smutny uśmiech, jaki wypłynął na jej twarz. Ona też wie co nieco na temat nadziei, może nawet o wiele więcej, niż w rzeczywistości by sobie tego życzyła. Jakku nauczyło ją przecież kilku istotnych rzeczy, w których teraz jest zdecydowanie lepsza od kogokolwiek w całej galaktyce. Poza ciągłym podsycaniem nadziei Rey potrafi także odzyskiwać to, co ważne, z tego, co zepsute. I jest cierpliwa, tak mocno, jak wymaga tego sytuacja. Więc nawet jeśli miałaby czekać na powrót Bena Solo do końca świata, jest na to gotowa.

– Zło, w odniesieniu do ciemnej Mocy, do jedynej słusznej Mocy, to słowo używane przez ignorantów i słabych. Ciemna strona dotyczy przetrwania, zawsze i wszędzie. Chodzi o uwolnienie wewnętrznej siły. Wzmacnia cię, a nie ogranicza, służy tobie i tylko tobie.

Wzrok ma pełen ognia, nieugaszonego przez pokój. Same słowa, jakie wypowiada, mają w sobie niewyobrażalną siłę. Przepełnione są wiarą i determinacją. Przepełnione są _nim_ samym. Jego Moc przez krótką chwilę nie kipi już gniewem i lękiem, nie kipi też grozą. Kipi czymś pięknym, nawet jak na jego złowrogą genezę. Kipi prawdziwym i szczerym oddaniem ciemnej stronie Mocy.

– Moc powinna służyć ogólnemu dobru, wiesz o tym, Ben – szepcze Rey po chwili, odrobinę zlękniona przez jego słowa. – Nie tylko tobie.

– Jedi to głupcy, że stali się wyznawcami religii, w której Moc jest wykorzystywana wyłącznie w służbie innym. Są tak krótkowzroczni, naiwni. I Rey... czy to właśnie nie z tego powodu utracili galaktyki? – Urywa na moment, marszcząc czoło. – To, co Luke mówił ci o pokoju, to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji zdobywasz siłę, dzięki sile zyskujesz moc. Dzięki mocy odnosisz zwycięstwo, a poprzez zwycięstwo twoje łańcuchy zostają zerwane. Moc cię kiedyś wyzwoli.

Wąskie wargi dziewczyny rozwierają się nieznacznie. I gdy ma już odpowiedzieć, że Kylo się myli, połączenie się urywa. Rey zostaje sama pośród ciemności własnej, skromnej sypialni, jedynie w towarzystwie gorzkich słów Rena, jakie jeszcze do rana dudnią w jej głowie. Przerażające echo wiary w te wszystkie brednie, jaką wykazuje się Kylo, jest jeszcze bardziej mrożąca krew w żyłach, niż sama treść tego, co jej powiedział.

I tak jak wcześniej zakładała, do wschodu słońca nie udaje jej się zmrużyć oka nawet na krótką chwilę.

«»

Dźwięk miecza świetlnego przecinającego powietrze to aktualnie jedyny dźwięk, jaki dociera do świadomości Kylo. Połyskujące czerwienią ostrze porusza się z zawrotną prędkością, gdy Ren raz za razem wykonuje potężne, pełne energii i złości zamachy, pozbawiając tym samym komputerowo wygenerowanych przeciwników. Poranny trening odbywa pośród blasku jarzeniówek, oświetlających salę treningową umieszczoną w najniższych kondygnacjach ich nowego statku.

Ren wciąż czuje się rozdarty, ale już nie z powodu śmierci Hana Solo, a z powodu obecności Rey. Tak pięknie prawił przecież o zabijaniu przeszłości, odcinaniu się od niej, a sam, naiwny głupiec z dziecięcą, potłuczoną maską, nie potrafi tego dokonać. Nie umie zabić Rey, łudząc się, że kiedyś stanie u jego boku, jednocześnie wiedząc, że jest ona zbyt dotkliwym wspomnieniem życia, które kiedyś wiódł, aby przeznaczenie mogło się dokonać. I aby ona mogła pozostać żywa.

Pojedyncze krople potu spływają po jego skroniach, dłoniach, odkrytych plecach. Oddech znacznie przyspiesza, dokładnie tak, jak każdy kolejny zamach mieczem. Kylo jest zdeterminowany, gotowy na absolutne poświęcenie. Wszystko po to, aby uciec od natrętnych myśli związanych z Rey. A bardziej z ich rozmowami. Bo im częściej ją widuje, tym częściej myśli o własnej przeszłości. O rodzicach, o domu, o utraconych nadziejach i niewinnym dzieciństwie.

A przecież to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką może sobie pozwolić. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy pełni funkcję Naczelnego Wodza.

Sprowadzenie Rey na ścieżkę mroku nie jest więc pozbawione ceny. Wszechświat wkrótce zażąda całkowitej, najwyższej zapłaty, a teraz, te wszystkie wspomnienia i myśli, to zaledwie drobne monety, jakie daje w zastaw, aby dziewczyna w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać. Ale i na to poświecenie Kylo jest gotów. I ma tylko nadzieję, że owa pycha i chciwość nie doprowadzą do jego ostatecznej zguby.

– Przestań – mruczy on pod nosem, drobnym gestem wyłączając miecz. Szkarłatne ostrze, dokładnie tak, jak świetlny jelec u nasady, znikają w niewielkim, połyskującym srebrem urządzeniu.

– Słucham? – odpowiada mu Rey, zaskoczona, zdziwiona. Także w trakcie własnego treningu.

– Przestań patrzeć na mnie tak, jakbyś próbowała znaleźć we mnie coś dobrego.

Odkąd zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, Rey naprawdę usilnie stara się odkryć w Kylo odrobinę blasku, cienia dobra, czegoś, czego mogłaby się złapać i ciągnąć, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i bardziej, dopóki nie wydobędzie tego na zewnątrz. Obiecała to przecież Lei, nawet jeśli nie powiedziała jej ani słowa o więzi, jaka łączy ją z jej synem. Po prostu, podczas jednego z posiłków, rzuciła, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko, aby sprowadzić Bena z powrotem do domu. Organa w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się tylko słabo, smutno, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, aby widziano w tobie potwora, Ben?

Cichy śmiech, trochę przypominający syk węża, wydobywa się ze zmęczonej piersi rycerza Ren.

– Czy to nie ty byłaś tą, która mnie nim nazwała? Tam, na _Starkillerze_? – odpowiada on szorstko.

Rey, z wysoko związanymi włosami i przemoczoną od potu koszulką, stoi wyprostowana, badawczo mu się przyglądając. W jej dłoniach spoczywa miecz świetlny, ten, który razem zniszczyli na _Supremacy_ , gdy tak usilnie walczyli o jego posiadanie. Miecz Luke'a Skywalkera, teraz naprawiony i zdecydowanie należący do niej i tylko do niej. Kylo nawet nie ma zamiaru się więcej o to sprzeczać. Musi przecież pozwolić umrzeć każdemu aspektowi własnej przeszłości, każdemu poza nią, aby osiągnąć pełnię tego, co jest mu przeznaczone w niedalekiej przyszłości.

– Może się pomyliłam – mówi prosto, ale szczerze. Ren wyczuwa w jej głosie nutę współczucia, zrozumienia, co wywołuje w nim fale mdłości. Stara się zdusić w sobie smutek i tęsknotę, jakie są konsekwencją jej słów. – A może i nie.

Nieoczekiwanie Kylo Ren uruchamia swój miecz. Klinga połyskująca na czerwono oświetla jego twarz, jego bliznę, biegnącą od twarzy przez szyję aż do obojczyka. Mężczyzna zbliża się do niej tak blisko, że dziewczyna wręcz może przejrzeć się w jego pociemniałych tęczówkach. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiega po jej ciele, ale ona sama nie cofa się nawet o krok. Oboje doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że mogą się dotknąć, że mogą się zranić, nawet jeśli dzieli ich cała galaktyka. Ale Rey jest gotowa do walki, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na chłodnej fakturze miecza świetlnego, jaki ma zawieszony przy skórzanym, lekko podniszczonym pasku. Szkoli się do niej każdego cholernego dnia, będąc gotową zabić wielkiego Kylo Rena, byle tylko ocalić samą siebie. Nie chce jednak tego robić, tak bardzo nie chce tego robić. To przecież złamałoby Lei serce, a ta przecież przeszła zbyt wiele, aby położyć na jej ramionach ciężar informacji o śmierci jej jedynego syna.

– Mogłem cię zabić, tam, na _Supremacy._

Twarz Rey nie zmienia swojego wyrazu. Ich pulsująca Moc jest mieszanką chaosu, napięcia i bólu.

– Nie groź mi. Dzieci może i się ciebie boją, ale nie ja.

Wargi Kylo układają się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

– Oszukujesz samą siebie, czuję to – stwierdza szorstko, nadal z mieczem znajdującym się przy wąskiej, długiej szyi dziewczyny. – Wiesz, że twoja fascynacja Ciemną Stroną wpędzi cię w poważne kłopoty, gdy tylko Ruch Oporu się o tym dowie?

– Jeśli tańczysz z diabłem, pamiętaj, że to on wybiera melodię – mówi ona chłodno, ignorując jego słowa. Palce mocniej zaciska wokół własnego miecza świetlnego. – Twoja Moc cię omamiła, uwiodła cię, podobnie, jak twój gniew i ból, i teraz nie widzisz już niczego poza tym.

Kylo wyłącza miecz. Cofa się o kilka kroków, co sprawia, że Rey odczuwa znaczną ulgę. Bliskość Rena, choć teraz znacznie łatwiejsza do zaakceptowania, nadal ją przeraża. A to przecież nigdy nie było komfortowe uczucie: strach.

Jej nerwowo bijące serce stopniowo się jednak uspokaja, a dłonie rozluźniają się, prawie tak, jak oddech.

– Czy powiedziała ci to... – urywa on na moment, będąc świadomym, że nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć imienia własnej rodzicielki na głos – ...wasza przywódczyni?

– Leia Organa. Twoja matka. – Rey robi to za niego, co gwałtownie burzy mu krew. Mimo wszystko jedynym aktem złości, na jaki go stać, to mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców wokół zimnej tekstury miecza świetlnego. Jego Moc zdradza ból, wciąż tlące się w nim resztki dawnego konfliktu. – Nie tęsknisz czasem za domem, Ben?

Ta rozmowa zaczyna go denerwować. Naprawdę ma ogromną ochotę pozbawić ją życia. Przeciąć jej ciało długą, krwistoczerwoną wiązką światła, uwalniając się od niej na zawsze. I od jej naiwnych marzeń o ściągnięciu go z powrotem do domu. Ale po co miałby to zrobić, teraz, gdy ma u swoich stóp całą galaktykę? Teraz, gdy jest Naczelnym Wodzem? Zabił w sobie Bena Solo, tęskniącego za domem Bena Solo, już dawno temu. A Kylo Ren, który narodził się zaraz potem, wyrzekł się swojej nędznej rodziny.

I już nie tęsknił, nigdy więcej. Zostawił przeszłość za sobą, wkraczając w nową, lepszą przyszłość.

A jednak Rey potrafi rozbudzić w nim to, co myślał, że już dawno odeszło. Jednym, niewinnym słowem sprawia, że tak dawno porzucone uczucia, ich blade echo, odzywają się w nim na nowo. Niezależnie od wiary w to, że zabicie ojca pomoże mu się wyzwolić, pomoże mu osiągnąć pełnię ciemnej Mocy, coś wewnątrz niego, coś ze starego życia, nadal w nim żyło, tyle że uśpione. A ta przeklęta Rey to obudziła.

– A czy ty tęsknisz za swoim domem, Rey? – odpowiada w zamian. Jego głos jest pełen wrogości, agresji, nienawiści. Znów zaczyna ją nieświadomie atakować. – Domem, którego nigdy nie miałaś? Za rodzicami, którzy nigdy nie istnieli?

Mimo przynależności do Ruchu Oporu pustka znajdująca się gdzieś w środku Rey, nadal pozostaje niezapełniona. Jakby czegoś wciąż brakowało, czegoś istotnego, czegoś, czego za nic w świecie nie może znaleźć. I nawet jeśli ma wokół siebie tylu ludzi, kochających i wspierających ją ludzi, to nadal czuje się tak samotna, jak każdej nocy spędzonej na Jakku. Ale może po prostu przeznaczone jest jej bycie trochę wadliwą, trochę zepsutą, pozbawioną elementu, który pomógłby jej osiągnąć pełnię. Odkryć siebie, to, co w niej najlepsze. Być sobą, a nie tylko bywać.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie boję się do tego przyznać. Nie boję się, bo przeznaczeniem Jedi jest ciągłe stawianie czoła własnym lękom. – Rey posyła mu twarde spojrzenie ciemnych tęczówek. Jego pewność siebie doprowadza ją do furii, ma ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć, ale ogranicza się tylko do nieprzyjemnego dla ucha syku. – Nie boję się też mówić na głos o uczuciach, które posiadam. I które posiadasz też ty.

Kylo Ren marszczy brwi. Zamiary dziewczyny są mu znane od samego początku. Musiałby być głupcem, żeby się tego nie domyślić. Zresztą, oboje nigdy nie ukrywali się ze swoimi motywami, tyle że każde z nich usilnie starało się ignorować działania drugiego. Dopiero teraz więc mówi o tym na głos, jakby chciał pokazać jej, że przyłapał ją na gorącym uczynku. I nic z tego nie będzie, niezależnie od jej starań.

– Myślisz, że wspominając o mojej rodzinie, opowiadając piękne i naiwne historyjki o uczuciach i Jedi, ściągniesz mnie z powrotem na jasną stronę Mocy?

«»

Przez kolejnych kilka tygodni, podczas których więzi Snoke'a znów skazują ich na własne towarzystwo, nie wymieniają między sobą ani jednego słowa. Albo po prostu urywają połączenie, trochę jak obrażeni nastolatkowie. Nie potrafią na siebie patrzeć, a tym bardziej znieść własnego towarzystwa dłużej, niż to konieczne. Rey jest wściekła na Kylo, a on jest wściekły na nią; żadne z nich nie chce więc kontynuować tej toksycznej, chorej więzi. Ale nadal przecież nie znaleźli sposobu, aby ją zerwać, aby uciec od siebie tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. Więc koniec końców, po wielu spotkaniach, wszystko wraca na stare tory, a przynajmniej kieruje się w dobrą stronę, powoli, subtelnie, z dnia na dzień, z nocy na noc.

Przez Rey bowiem przemawia współczucie, to samo współczucie, które połączyło ich w tej przeklętej chatce na wyspie Luke'a. Tam, gdzie przez ten krótki moment żadne z nich nie czuło się samotne, ani odrzucone; tam, gdzie ich dłonie się nie rozpłynęły, a dotyk był prawdziwy. W tamtej przeklętej chatce, do której wtargnął mistrz Skywalker i zniszczył to, co ona sama mogłaby osiągnąć. Gdzie narodziło się i umarło współczucie, troska i zaufanie. Potem przyszła tylko naiwność, złudna nadzieja i rozgoryczenie.

I dokładnie jak w tamtej chatce, Rey od razu wyczuwa jego obecność w Mocy, przemierzając rozległy las w poszukiwaniu świeżych owoców, specjałów tutejszej flory. Chce zrobić niespodziankę Finnowi, który razem z Poe wrócił dziś z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Więź między nią a Kylo Renem jest tak silna, tak potężna, jakby była dotknięciem przewodu we wraku gwiezdnego okrętu. Jakby była samym piorunem, uderzającym w gładką taflę jeziora. Jakby była jedyną energią, jaka obecna jest we wszechświecie.

– Dlaczego zabiłeś Snoke'a?

Rey rozpaczliwie pragnie go zrozumieć. Po wielu nocach, godzinach dogłębnych przemyśleń, dochodzi bowiem do wniosku, że niezależnie od tego, co podzieliło ich w przeszłości, nie powinna go przekreślać. Mężczyzna, który czuł się odrzucony przez swoją rodzinę, zwrócił się w kierunku ciemnej strony Mocy, bardzo wyraźnie wyrażając swój gniew i nienawiść... Tak, w każdej innej rzeczywistości to mogła być ona. Więc zaczyna się z nim godzić, ponieważ są do siebie bardziej podobni, niż jej się na początku wydaje. Ofiaruje mu szansę, być może ostatnią, jaką będzie w stanie mu dać. Ale dziewczyna chce spróbować, jeszcze ten jeden raz. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyszłość, którą ujrzała w tamtej chatce, przyszłość Rena, w której staje po jasnej stronie, to tylko jedna z wielu gałęzi, jakie pokazała jej Moc. Ale ma nadzieję, że jeśli Kylo nauczy się jej ufać, z czasem wizja ta sama zacznie się realizować.

– Wystarczy wdzięczność za to, że uratowałem ci życie, Rey – odpowiada on wymijająco.

– Wiem, że to nigdy nie był ostateczny dowód na to, że ciemna strona Mocy wewnątrz ciebie odeszła – stwierdza ona nieoczekiwanie. – Ale to także nigdy nie był ostateczny dowód na to, że ciemność zatriumfowała w tobie.

Narastająca w niej nienawiść do Snoke'a i do tego, jak omamił tego biednego, ciemnowłosego chłopca, rośnie z każdym dniem. Z każdą chwilą, którą spędza z Renem, czując przy tym jego sprzeczne uczucia. Z każdą rozmową, jaką przeprowadza z Leią, wiedząc, jak bardzo tęskni za synem, nawet jeśli wszystkim dookoła wydaje się, że kobieta już dawno postawiła na nim krzyżyk. I Rey całkowicie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że uczucie to wzmacnia tylko jej potencjał. Potencjał, który w odpowiedni sposób ukształtowany przez Kylo, nienawiścią i strachem, niepewnością i samotnością, mógłby uczynić z niej potężną broń. Bo Rey już teraz jest silna w Mocy, tylko po prostu naiwnie wierzy w racje Ruchu Oporu, tej przeklętej, kosmicznej sekty walczącej z tymi, którzy są przecież wybawcami całej galaktyki.

– Rey, mała, głupiutka Rey – rzuca Kylo lekceważąco. Wyczuwa w jej Mocy lekkie wahanie, a także zmęczenie, dręczące ją w nocy koszmary. – Umysł Jedi jest zbyt ograniczony, aby zrozumieć te największe decyzje, te, które układają porządek wszechświata. Jesteś tylko nędzną złomiarką, jak miałabyś pojąć to, co mną kieruje?

– Która pokonała cię nie raz, a dwa razy – odgryza się dziewczyna. – Mam rację?

Ren gwałtownie odwraca spojrzenie. Rey dostrzega zmieszanie na jego bladej, poranionej twarzy, tak wyraźnie odznaczającej się na tle pięknej, żywej zieleni pobliskiego lasu. Moc kipi od jego złości; mężczyzna doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jej słowa są jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

– Snoke powiedział mi, że kiedyś pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie balansem dla mojej Mocy – podejmuje on, ignorując jej pytanie. – I cóż za ironia, że świat postawił na mojej drodze akurat ciebie.

Potężne światło. Potężny mrok. Równowaga. Balans. Dokładnie to, o czym jej samej mówił Luke.

– Naiwna istotka, która zjawiła się w progu domu Skywalkera, uważając się za wybrańca, z marzeniem, by nauczył ją podnosić talerze – ciągnie dalej, wpatrując się w oświetloną przez popołudniowe słońce twarz Rey. Znów nabiera zdrowych barw, podczas gdy on blednie z każdym dniem. – Zapukałaś do złych drzwi, dziewczyno.

– Nie, Ben. To, że mistrz Luke zawiódł ciebie, nie znaczy, że zawiódł też mnie – odpiera ona łagodnie. – I wiem, że nigdy nie dał ci szansy, że spisał cię na straty. Ale ja tego nie zrobię.

Jego gorzki, gardłowy śmiech odbija się echem od jej uszu. Jej współczucie bawi go i przeraża jednocześnie. Rey przygląda mu się uważnie, stojąc od niego w odległości kilku metrów.

– Naprawdę szczerze chciałabym, abyś przestał widzieć we mnie wroga. Ale wiem, że nie wymarzę tego, co było. I nie sprawię, że mi zaufasz. Ale pamiętasz, jak powiedziałam ci, że ty też nie jesteś samotny? – Dziewczyna na moment zaciska usta w cienką linijkę. – Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło.

Kylo Ren rozpływa się w szarej, gęstej mgle. Rey na powrót zostaje sama pośród szumu lasu i ćwierkania tutejszych ptaków. Ciężko dysząc, siada na wystającym konarze. Nawet nie była świadoma tego, że przez całą rozmowę wstrzymywała oddech.

I że naprawdę nie chciała, aby dobiegła ona końca.

«»

– Zawsze coś we mnie tkwiło, Ben, ale przebudziło się dopiero wtedy, gdy Maz Kanata podarowała mi miecz Luke'a – szepcze Rey, siedząc na skraju kamiennej ławeczki, na tyłach jednego z budynków, w której mieszkają członkowie Ruchu Oporu. Dwa tłuste Księżyce oświetlają jej twarz. Kylo siedzi obok niej, w odległości metra, może odrobiny mniej, uważnie jej słuchając. – Nie wiedziałam, co to jest, bałam się tego. Nie wiedziałam, co z tym zrobić, jak to opanować. Mistrz Skywalker nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że wszystkie te lekcje, jakie od niego dostałam, były rozczarowaniem. Całkowicie inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam, rozumiesz?

Czuje znajomą obecność w momencie, gdy przekracza drzwi swojej sypialni, po zażartej dyskusji z Armitage Huxem. Swoją drogą, frustrowanie rudowłosego generała jest czymś w rodzaju hobby Kylo; czymś satysfakcjonującym, czymś na granicy fizycznej i psychicznej przyjemności. Podczas gdy połączenie z Rey jest czymś w rodzaju łaskotania na krawędzi świadomości. Odwraca się w stronę wysokiej szyby, wpuszczającej do środka ciemności galaktyki. Ale zanim to robi, wie już, kogo tam zobaczy.

– Potrzebowałaś nauczyciela, a... Skywalker, on okazał się nie tym, czego oczekiwałaś, tak?

Rey wyciąga nogi przed siebie, opierając się plecami o chłodne, betonowe ściany dwupiętrowego domku. Pulsowanie Mocy Kylo jest wręcz namacalne, gdy siedzi tak blisko niej. Mogłaby go dotknąć; jego dłoni, twarzy, włosów. I szczerze mówiąc, gdy tego wieczoru więź znowu zmusiła ich do rozmowy, dziewczyna odczuła ulgę na widok wysokiego, niebezpiecznego rycerza Ren.

– Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że tak – stwierdza ona szczerze. – Znosiłam tyle przeciwności, aby nauczył mnie wszystko, co wie. Aby uczynił ze mnie prawdziwego Jedi, nie tylko jego namiastkę. I owszem, pokazał mi Moc, nauczył mnie ją kontrolować, ale wciąż czegoś brakowało. Jakiegoś istotnego elementu układanki.

Przemilcza jednak fakt, iż pokładała wielkie nadzieje w Skywalkerze także w kwestii rodziców. Przez całe życie czekała na nich, tworząc w głowie pomysły, fantazje i stawiając je na piedestale, gloryfikując je. Żywiła nadzieję, że jeszcze jakoś uda się jej ponownie połączyć z rodziną. Że pewnego dnia Jedi powrócą, że Luke Skywalker powróci, aby uratować wszechświat, uratować jej życie; sprawić, że wszystko znów będzie takie, jak kiedyś. A jej rodzice, jej matka i ojciec, znów będą przy niej.

– On się ciebie bał, Rey. Tak, jak mnie – wyjaśnia Kylo spokojnie, wyczuwając lekkie wahanie w Mocy dziewczyny.

Rey nie czuje żadnych niewidzialnych palców, jakie grzebałyby w jej świadomości, w jej myślach i tajemnicach, jak tam, w bazie _Starkiller._ Ren po prostu ją rozumie, mówiąc na głos to, czego ona sama boi się wypowiedzieć. I nie musi do tego używać Mocy, o nie, nie tym razem.

– Wiem, powiedział mi to, gdy... gdy znalazłam to okropne, mroczne miejsce na wyspie.

Mężczyzna wyczuwa nieznaczne pulsowanie we wnętrzu dziewczyny. Wyczuwa to, co tak dobrze zna. Wahanie, zwątpienie. I jeśli na początku uważałby to za dobrą monetę, za wspaniałe działanie własnej woli i osobowości, teraz czuje obawy. I chyba nie chce, aby Rey kiedykolwiek stała się potworem, takim jak on. Że to wcale nie cel, do którego dąży.

– Zasługujesz na nauczyciela, takiego, który nie pokaże ci tylko jednej strony medalu – oznajmia beznamiętnie rycerz Ren, zauważając ukradkiem, jak ciało Rey sztywnieje. – Który pokaże ci ciemną stronę Mocy i pozwoli wybrać, czego mi nigdy nie zaoferowano, a po prostu zadecydowano z góry.

Kiedyś powiedział jej, że widział, jak w przyszłości Rey staje po jego stronie. Ona zaś odpowiedziała mu, że jest pewna, że to on nawróci się z jej pomocą. W obecnej chwili jednak, z każdą kolejną rozmową, oboje stają gdzieś pośrodku, nie widząc, co zrobić ze swoimi wątpliwościami i uczuciami, tak szalenie targającymi nimi od środka. Może dlatego ostatnimi czasy ich Moc jest tak niestabilna, tak krucha, jakby miała zaraz rozpaść się od nadmiaru emocji. Jak reaktor atomowy.

– Dziękuję, Ben, ale nie chcę – mruczy Rey łagodnie, z wdzięcznością, ale i stanowczością w zachrypniętym od chłodu głosem. – Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd by mnie to poprowadziło. Tak jest lepiej, bezpieczniej dla mnie, dla wszystkich.

Szczególnie że wciąż pamięta smak słonej wody na wargach i nieprzyjemnego chłodu na ciele, gdy tamtego dnia, na wyspie Skywalkera, poszła za dźwiękiem tego słodkiego głosu, wydobywającego się przez mgłę. Czuła się nim zaintrygowana, dlatego bez wahania za nim podążyła. Nie brzmiał on bowiem jak groźba, jak coś, czego powinna się obawiać; bardziej przypominało to szeptaną w tajemnicy obietnicę, że jeśli tam przyjdzie, nigdy nie będzie się już czuć tak osamotniona i porzucona, jak wtedy, na Jakku. Że jeśli tam przyjdzie, dostanie wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowała. To miejsce ją wzywało, powoli i łagodnie, wabiło ją z każdą kolejną sekundą. I Rey tam poszła, prosto w mrok, nawet nie chcą z tym walczyć.

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy ujrzała autentyczny strach w oczach Luke'a i wiedziała już, że niewiele różni ją już od Kylo. Że ona także ma w sobie tę siłę, tę ogromną siłę, przynoszącą zbawienie i destrukcję. I podczas gdy ona była tym pierwszym, Ren stanowił oblicze tego drugiego.

 _Równowaga_.

– Rozumiem – mówi finalnie mężczyzna, skinąwszy nieznacznie głową.

– To wiele dla mnie znaczy, Ben. Naprawdę.

Wiem, dla mnie też, odpowiada jej w myślach. Bo choć nie mówi jej wszystkiego, czasami nie mówi jej absolutnie niczego, to jednak nigdy nie posuwa się do kłamstwa. Zawsze jest z nią szczery, po prostu pewne wypowiedzi ubiera w bardziej skomplikowane, dwuznaczne słowa. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że dobrze jest mu czasami posiedzieć z Rey, posłuchać jej rozterek, czasem podzielić się własnymi. Odkąd pamięta, nigdy nie miał przy sobie kogoś na tyle bliskiego, aby móc porozmawiać z nim prawie od serca... tak jak teraz. Zawsze to inni mówili, a on tylko słuchał, cierpliwie i miłosiernie, czując tylko, jak smutek i samotność rozdzierają go od środka. Tak samo było, gdy był uczniem Skywalkera. Pozostałe dzieci na wyspie traktowały go z rezerwą, głównie ze względu na pokrewieństwo z mistrzem Lukiem. Więc Ben znów był samotny, odrzucony, skrzywdzony przez świat i ludzi. Potem pojawił się Snoke i Kylo przez moment myślał, że jego męki się skończyły, szczególnie w momencie, gdy trafił do zakonu Ren. I chyba przez tych kilka lat czuł się spełniony, doceniony, ale po powrocie na _Finalizera_ zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko to tylko iluzja, piękne fałszerstwo. A później pojawił się ten szczwany lis Hux i znów wszystko stało się takie chłodne, takie odległe i zdystansowane. Kylo Ren znów był sam, a może lepiej powiedzieć, że _nadal_ był sam. Zdany tylko na siebie, z nikim u boku, z kim mógłby podzielić się własnymi myślami.

I dlatego też tak cierpliwie słucha słów Rey. Stara się być dla niej jak najlepszym słuchaczem, bo wie, jak to jest, gdy nie ma się nikogo obok. I nawet jeśli czasami jej nienawidzi, i najchętniej by ją po prostu zabił, to nadal milczy, nie przerywając jej monologów, czasami szeptanych, czasami wykrzywianych z nadmiaru emocji. Pozwala jej na to, na co jemu nigdy nie pozwolono.

Rey, widząc zamyślenie na twarzy mężczyzny, chce coś powiedzieć, pociągnąć tę rozmowę dalej, być może znów sukcesywnie zaglądając w głąb duszy rozmówcy. Z każdym kolejnym połączeniem coraz bardziej go rozumie. Jego chęć zrozumienia, bliskości, akceptacji. Wyczuwa ból i samotność, strach przed porażką, już nie związaną z osobą Vadera, ale sobą samym, w roli Naczelnego Wodza. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że piastowany przez niego urząd jest dla niego przytłaczający, a niewidzialna korona cierniowa, jaką nosi, jest zbyt ogromnym ciężarem, aby na dłuższą metę ją udźwignąć. Pod chłodną maską obojętności Kylo kryje nie tylko nienawiść i wściekłość, czy chęć upokorzenia wszystkich, którzy dotychczas go skrzywdzili. Ren jest kruchy, tak kruchy, że lekki podmuch wiatru byłby w stanie go zniszczyć i tylko jego determinacja sprawia, że mężczyzna jeszcze się nie poddał. I osiągnął tak wiele. Szkoda tylko, że wszystkie jego siły, że cała jego piękna, wszechobecna Moc służy niszczycielskiej sile, myśli Rey.

W tym samym momencie zauważa, jak z daleka idzie ku niej Leia. Ramiona Rey pokrywa gęsia skóra, gdy nieoczekiwanie otula ją nie tylko chłód tutejszej nocy, ale także świadomość, że Organa może wyczuć Moc swojego zagubionego syna. Dziewczyna natychmiast podrywa się z ławeczki, wyrywając tym samym z zamyślenia zastygłego w pozycji siedzącej Kylo. Posyła mu krótkie spojrzenie, przekazując w Mocy wieść o matce. Twarz mężczyzny tylko przez ułamki sekund wyraża jakieś uczucia, od poczucia winy, przez tęsknotę, aż po złość. Nawet nie wie, w którym momencie dopada go chęć bycia na miejscu Rey – chciałby porozmawiać z matką, poczuć ciepło jej ciała, ujrzeć jej uśmiech i powiedzieć, że nie musi się o niego martwić. Zaraz jednak dusi w sobie te emocje, te myśli, ukrywając je nawet przed Rey.

A potem zrywa połączenie, uciekając tak daleko, jak się da, nawet jeśli znajduje się na drugim krańcu galaktyki.

I jeśli Leia Organa wyczuła obecność syna w Mocy, to nigdy nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

«»

Deszcz z hukiem uderza o wybetonowany teren, na którym wzniesiono prowizoryczną bazę dla Sojuszu Rebeliantów, a która teraz jest schronieniem Ruchu Oporu. Ogromne krople spływają po niewysokich budynkach w kolorze brudnej bieli, rozpryskując się na pozostawionych na zewnątrz starych meblach i pojazdach. _Sokół Millenium_ tkwi w środku niewielkiego hangaru, tuż przy jednym z dwóch pasów startowych, ukrywany przed niechlubnym spojrzeniem szpiegów i nieprzyjaznych warunków pogodowych nadchodzących wraz ze zbliżającą się zimą.

Rey jest dosłownie przemoczona do ostatniej suchej nitki, ale nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Ani na to, że deszcz wciąż się nasila, a niebo wcale nie przejaśnia, zwiastując choćby minimalną poprawę pogody. Dziewczyna jednak, z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę, kontynuuje trening. Rzadko kiedy go zaniedbywała; szczególnie na Jakku, choć przy Luke'u trochę sobie pofolgowała i straciła formę. Teraz pragnie do niej wrócić, ba, udoskonalić ją, doprowadzić do absolutnej perfekcji, aby w ostatecznej walce być gotową na wszystko. Poza tym świetnie pomaga jej to zapanować nad negatywnymi uczuciami, które coraz częściej towarzyszą jej w ciągu dnia czy nocy. W ten niedzielny, wczesny poranek jest całkowicie sama na odkrytym terenie, z wysokimi lasami wyłaniającymi się z oddali. Większość albo jeszcze śpi, albo dopiero je śniadanie. Dla niej jednak to idealny czas, moment, w którym może skoncentrować się tylko na kolejnych zamachach mieczem świetlnym. Tym sposobem blask błękitnej klingi przecina kolejne fragmenty powietrza, podczas gdy długi, ciemnoszary płaszcz, ciężki od wody, leniwie porusza się wraz z ruchami Rey.

Miecz dosłownie ożywa w jej szczupłych, posiniaczonych dłoniach, trochę tak, jak coś w jego środku skupiało jej siłę i prowadziło każde pchnięcie. Jakby wyostrzało jej i tak już udoskonalone przez Moc zmysły. Rey tnie i paruje, zwija się w piruetach i unikach, aż do zatarcia granicy między bronią a walczącym.

Na moment ona i miecz świetlny Luke'a stają się jednością. Tylko na krótki moment, bo zaraz potem Rey odczuwa dziwne wibracje w Mocy, własnej Mocy, które wywołują u niej realne przerażenie. Odrzuca urządzenie niczym oparzona, prosto w jedną z niewielkich kałuż, tępo wpatrując się w to, jak tonie on w gęstej, mętnej wodzie. W tyle głowy znów słyszy to słodkie wołanie, tamto wołanie z wyspy, nawet jeśli jest od niej oddalona o setki tysiące kilometrów. I dokładnie tak jak wtedy, i tym razem Rey poszłaby za nim, gdyby nie to, że ostatkami sił zapiera się w miejscu. Przeciera wilgotną twarz, ścierając z niej krople deszczu, po czym podchodzi do tonącego w kałuży miecza świetlnego i wsuwa go do kieszeni płaszcza. Obiecuje sobie, że zbuduje dla siebie własne urządzenie, własną _broń_ , uważając, że użytkowany przez nią miecz miał tak potężnego właściciela, że teraz mąci jej spokój i miesza jej w głowie, wzbudzając w niej tyle sprzecznych emocji związanych z Lukiem. I Benem, oczywiście.

– Naprawdę wolałabym zostać sama – rzuca w przestrzeń, wyczuwając znajomą obecność Kylo.

Odpowiada jej milczenie. Nadal jednak wyczuwa Moc Rena, co oznacza, że mężczyzna nie przerwał połączenia. Dziewczyna odwraca się w jego kierunku, unosząc mętne spojrzenie na jego twarz.

– Rey? – upewnia się Kylo, a ona sama z zaskoczeniem dochodzi do wniosku, że jego głos nie jest ani chłodny, ani szorstki, ani pozbawiony emocji. Wyczuwa w nim resztki troski. Albo po prostu jej zmysły już wariują.

– Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, Ben – odpowiada ona, przełykając łzy, jakie napłynęły jej do oczu. Błogosławi nasilający się deszcz, który moczy teraz nie tylko ją, ale i Kylo. Ukrywa jej słabości. – Boję się.

Mężczyzna wyciąga w jej kierunku swoją dłoń, odzianą w czarną, skórzaną rękawiczkę. Rey przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym podnosi rękę i podchodzi bliżej niego. Wyczuwa ciepło przez gruby materiał, co jest miłą odmianą dla chłodu panującego w tym miejscu. Nie musi już nawet wspominać o wyraźnym strachu przed porzuceniem, sięgającym aż niechęci przyznania się do tego, że rodzice celowo ją opuścili, bo Kylo nie potrzebuje jej słów, aby to zrozumieć. On wie wszystko.

– Nie musisz się bać. – Ren wypowiada te słowa powoli i łagodnie, jakby chciał ją uspokoić. – Jestem tutaj.

Gdyby to był Finn lub Leia... albo nawet Poe czy Rose, Rey bez chwili zastanowienia rzuciłaby im się w ramiona, kryjąc się w ich ciepłych, pełnych sympatii ciałach. Zapłakałaby gorzko nad własnym losem, dusząc jednak wszelkie słowa w sobie, a ich samych karmiąc jakąś słabą wymówką. Kylo, z kolei, mogłaby powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, ze świadomością, że mężczyzna nigdy jej nie wyśmieje, a wręcz będzie starał się ją zrozumieć, może nawet pomóc. Po prostu nie potrafi – i nie chce – przerwać bariery fizyczności. Choć wspomnienia z czasów, gdy jej ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa na Takodanie na rzecz Kylo, są już tak odległe, że aż nieprawdziwe, to Rey nadal odczuwa pewien strach.

I cholera, jak ją to irytuje! Jak ją to wkurza! Chciałaby w końcu poczuć się na tyle silną, na tyle ważną, aby przestać się bać nawet jego, samego Kylo Rena. Od zawsze było w niej tyle determinacji i odwagi, ale czasami po prostu udawała, że posiada te cechy. Czasami po prostu była przerażona do szpiku kości, z trudem przywdziewając maskę niezłomnej dziewczyny. A teraz ma w sobie to palące uczucie, ten gniew, który każe jej wywalczyć swoje miejsce na szczycie. Ten sam gniew, który księgi Jedi kazałaby jej go ignorować i działać tylko wtedy, kiedy mogłaby się tym przyczynić do zachowania równowagi, nawet kosztem krzywdy innych. Ale nigdy nie miałaby prawa użyć tej Mocy w egoistycznych pobudkach, tak jak zrobił to Kylo. I to też ją wkurza, nawet jeśli sama Jedi nie jest i być nie chce. Zbyt wiele praw w tej religii nie odpowiada jej samej, a ona z każdym dniem oddala się od nieświadomie przestrzeganego przez nich kodeksu, będąc teraz bliżej racji Rena, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Moc kipi od jej gniewu. Wprost wylewa się z niej gniew i irytacja.

Spojrzenia Rey i Kylo się spotykają.

– Kiedy szkolono cię na Jedi, podzielałeś ich racje i wierzenia? – pyta dziewczyna, gdy w końcu udaje jej się zapanować nad drżącym ciałem i drżącym głosem. 

– Tak – odpowiada szczerze Ren. Przez chwilę milczy, przywołując w pamięci stare czasy. – I myślę, że inaczej zinterpretowane, mogłyby przynieść galaktyce korzyść.

Rey marszczy wąskie brwi. Dziwi ją to wyznanie, przyznanie się do tego, że Jedi wcale nie byli takimi głupcami, za jakich wcześniej ich uważał. Tylko po prostu, jak w każdej religii, znaleźli się ci, którzy zinterpretowali pewne zapisy całkowicie inaczej, niż przyświecało to autorom i przez to ich klęska, klęska ich i demokracji, przyszła tak szybko. I była tak piekielnie bolesna.

– Sam Luke powiedział mi, że dziedzictwem Jedi jest hipokryzja, pycha i porażka – mówi natychmiast Rey. – I może naprawdę miał rację. Ta religia powinna umrzeć już dawno temu. A ja tylko niepotrzebnie ją wskrzesiłam, rozumiesz, co mam na myśli, Ben?

– Nie musisz wierzyć we wszystko, co oni próbują ci przekazać, Rey. Musisz kierować się własnym instynktem, nie żadnymi prawami czy zasadami, Jedi, Sithów, Ruchu Oporu czy Najwyższego Porządku – zaczyna on, wpatrując się prosto w jej ciemne tęczówki. – Musisz pójść za swoją Mocą. Ona nigdy cię nie zawiedzie.

– Ciebie też nie zawiodła?

Krótka pauza. Ulewa powoli odpuszcza, co nie zmienia faktu, że Rey dosłownie przemarza.

– Nie – odpowiada on, jednak wcale nie będąc przekonanym do swoich słów. Moc wiele razy go zwodziła, pokazywała mu to, co chciał widzieć. Czasami ufał jej za bardzo, czasami za mało. I to właśnie z jej powodu stracił rodzinę, rodzinę, która skazała go na ciemną stronę, zanim on w ogóle podjął decyzję. – Nie zawiodła mnie.

Dziewczyna nieznacznie skina głową, zaciskając usta w cienką linijkę. Słowa Kylo rozniecają w niej dawny ogień na nowo, sprawiając, że dziewczyna dochodzi do wniosku, że wcale nie powinna bać się tego głosu, który wciąż ją nawołuje. Powinna podążyć za swoim instynktem, za swoją Mocą. Powinna opowiedzieć się za tym, w co wierzy i kim chce być. Nikt nie będzie dyktował jej reguł, nikt nigdy więcej nie nazwie ją _Rey Znikąd._ Będzie potężna, będzie ważna i na pewno nie będzie już samotna.

I kto wie, może pewnego dnia za pomocą Mocy uda jej się poznać sekret o swoich rodzicach, tak jak dokonał tego Kylo, ciągle jednak milcząc w tej sprawie, gdy dziewczyna za wszelką cenę, wszelkimi metodami stara się wyciągnąć od niego prawdę. Jakiekolwiek słowo, które dałoby jej przynajmniej punkt zaczepienia.

Oczami wyobraźni widzi siebie w ciemności, pochłonięta przez nią w całości. Ciemność obiecuje jej przynależność, coś, czego Rey od zawsze pragnęła. Tak jak Ren.

– Ludzie dookoła mnie wciąż powtarzają mi, że mnie znają. Czasami przywodzi mi to na myśl gniazdo szerszeni, cały ten szum, nieustający, denerwujący – oznajmia nieoczekiwanie, wyżej zadzierając głowę. Jej słowa brzmią trochę jak pełna irytacji skarga kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Kylo przekrzywia lekko głowę. – Ale to nieprawda. Nikt mnie nie zna.

– Ja cię znam – oświadcza trochę pewniej, z większym przekonaniem, niż na samym początku, miesiące temu, kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że ją zna. Teraz naprawdę ją poznał, osieroconą dziewczynę z Jakku, a wszystko to dzięki ich rozmowom, ich spotkaniom. _Dzięki Snoke'owi_.

Usta Rey pierwszy raz od początku ich rozmowy wykrzywiają się w lekkim, enigmatycznym uśmiechu. Bawi ją pewność w głosie Rena, to, jak bardzo przekonany jest o własnej dominacji nad innymi, szczególnie nad nią.

– Nie, Ben. Nie znasz mnie. – Wzdycha ona ciężko, czując gorzki posmak deszczu na wąskich wargach. – Nawet ja siebie nie znam. Jeszcze.

Następuje milczenie. Długie, wymowne, przeciągłe. Ale nie cisza, zdecydowanie nie cisza, szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy ma się w głowie tyle myśli, cały ocean myśli. I potężnej dawki determinacji, aby odkryć siebie na nowo. Zbudować się od podstaw. Wznieść marmurowy posąg na swoją cześć. Sprawić, aby cała galaktyka padła na kolana przed nią, przed _Rey_. Ale już nie _Znikąd._

– Rey, chodź, bo się przeziębisz! – Jej uszu dobiega krzyk Finna, wyrywając ją z głębszego zamyślenia. – No dawaj, ruszaj się!

Dziewczyna, stojąc pośrodku wielkiego placu, zwraca się w kierunku swojego przyjaciela.

A może zwraca się w kierunku kogoś obcego, odwracając wzrok od tego, który jest jej prawdziwym przyjacielem?

«»

– Niedługo będziemy lądować na Derso-4, żeby przeprowadzić wymianę paliwa.

Głos Armitage Huxa jest blady i chłodny, prawie tak, jak jego włosy i twarz. Zaciętym, gniewnym wzrokiem wpatruje się w Kylo Rena siedzącego na szerokim, czerwonym tronie, podobnym do tego, w którym jeszcze przed kilkoma miesiącami znajdował się Snoke. I wtedy to przed nim młody generał składał swoje raporty, szyderczo wymieniając się spojrzeniami z Kylo, gdy mijał go w korytarzu, idącego na własną audiencję u Naczelnego Wodza. A teraz to on stał się Naczelnym Wodzem, ku niezadowoleniu Armitage. Ale ma nadzieję, że to się niedługo zmieni. Że jego miejsce zajmie ktoś o wiele mądrzejszy, z większymi kompetencjami, ktoś, kto nie boi się chaosu, ktoś, kto nie boi pobrudzić się własnych rąk. I nawet jeśli wybór miałby nie paść na niego, na oddanemu sprawie Huxowi, to każdy, dosłownie każdy będzie lepszy niż ten dzieciak w masce, rozkapryszony syn Hana Solo, którego zachcianką było zawojowanie galaktyki. Bo w ostatnim czasie wahania w Mocy Kylo Rena są wyczuwalne na całym statku i nawet Armitage, kompletnie zielony w tych kwestiach, odczuwa niepewność swojego przywódcy.

– Możesz już odejść. – Kylo wykonuje szybki, nieelegancki ruch dłonią, odsyłając młodego generała z powrotem na mostek ich nowego statku.

Gdy potężne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zatrzaskują się za plecami rudowłosego generała, Ren zanurza się w swojej Mocy. Nieświadomie poszukuje w niej resztki wspomnień po własnym ojcu, Hanie Solo, którego zabicie nigdy nie wprawiało go w taki ból, w jakim jest teraz. Poszukuje śladu jakichkolwiek emocji, własnych, obcych, jakie mogłyby mu powiedzieć o mężczyźnie więcej, niż to, że był znanym w całej galaktyce szmuglerem, któremu po drodze zdarzyło się rozkochać w sobie księżniczkę Alderaanu. Ale wszystko, co związane z Solo, jest zimne i odległe, zakopane tysiące metrów pod ziemią, a raczej można by rzec, że rozerwane na atomy, wraz z wybuchem bazy _Starkiller._

Odwraca spojrzenie, wyjątkowo zaczerwienione. Przełknięcie goryczy i wściekłości na samego siebie jest jak przełknięcie kamienia, ogromnej skały, wielkiej bryły lodu. Praktycznie niemożliwe.

To zadziwiające, tyle lat spędzonych w ciemności, a Kylo nadal jest w stanie poczuć wyrzuty sumienia, poczuć się człowiekiem, którym w rzeczywistości jest. W przeciwieństwie do Huxa czy Phasmy, nie jest pozbawiony uczuć, przynajmniej nie do końca. Czuje, czasem nawet czuje zbyt wiele, co chwilami doprowadza go do kolejnych pokazów gniewu i agresji; praktycznie zawsze na przedmioty, rzadko kiedy na ludzi. I Ren coraz częściej czuje, że to będzie jego upadek – a może i triumf? – gdy emocje na nowo doprowadzą go do światła.

Dlatego też w ostateczności przeszukuje Moc w poszukiwaniu... matki. Lei Organy. Co nie jest trudne, bo Moc kobiety jest tak silna i tak wyraźna, jakby znajdowała się ona tuż obok niego. Kylo czuje jej ciepło, jej smutek i tęsknotę, jej złamane serce i skrzywdzoną duszę. I wciąż tlącą się nadzieję, nadzieję, jaką śmiało mógłby nazwać własnym imieniem. Robi to wszystko ostrożnie i delikatnie, uważając, aby nie zdradzić swojej obecności. Sam nie rozumie, dlaczego to wszystko robi, ale wolałby, aby absolutnie nikt nie dowiedział się o jego poszukiwaniach.

Nawet Rey.

– Tęsknisz za nią, prawda?

Kylo Ren gwałtownie podrywa się z fotela. Mimowolnie sięga w stronę miecza świetlnego zawieszonego na skórzanym pasku, skrytym pod długą, połyskującą czernią peleryną. Był tak odległy własnymi myślami, że całkowicie nie wyczuł nadchodzącego połączenia z Rey.

– Zależy ci na tej odpowiedzi?

– Nie – stwierdza Rey luźno. Patrzy na niego całkowicie innym spojrzeniem, trochę zadziornym, trochę łagodnym. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Rey nawet nie wie, w którym momencie tak bardzo oddaliła się od Lei Organy. Chyba wtedy, tamtej nocy, gdy kobieta przyszła do niej z grubym pledem, aby okryć ją w tę wyjątkowo chłodną noc. Choć nie powiedziała ani słowa, musiała wyczuć Moc syna. Musiała też wyczuć, że wewnątrz dziewczyny narasta konflikt. I zapewne w obawie o stan Ruchu Oporu, zaczęła się od niej odsuwać, mówić jej coraz mniej, aż ich rozmowy ograniczyły się do absolutnego minimum. Organa od tamtego dnia wiedziała, co nadchodzi. I wiedziała też, że nie jest w stanie temu zapobiec. Zobaczyła tę nieoczekiwaną zmianę w osobie Rey już jakiś czas wcześniej, zanim w ogóle dotarli do tego miejsca, gdzie Rey zdała sobie sprawę, że wkracza w ciemność, że pozwala się jej kontrolować. Ochłodzenie ich stosunków było więc tylko kwestią czasu. Rey również o tym wiedziała, dlatego może tak bardzo nie bolało ją, gdy Leia, tak bliska jej kobieta, którą przez długi czas traktowała jak własną matkę, tak po prostu ją odrzuciła. Zabolało ją dopiero to, gdy w jej ślady poszedł Finn, Poe oraz Rose. Jakby noszony przez nią zalążek mroku wystraszył ich na tyle, że unikali jej spojrzenia w stołówce, hangarze czy podczas treningów.

Stała się dla nich niewidzialna tylko dlatego, że zaczęła walczyć o siebie.

– Więc skąd to pytanie?

Rey przybiera zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Postępuje o kilka kroków w przód.

– Wyczuwam w tobie światło, Kylo. Jest ono tak nachalne, tak silne, że aż dziwi mnie to, że nie przyprawia cię o mdłości – stwierdza nagle. W jej głosie nie ma krytyki, zarzutu czy jakichkolwiek innych negatywnych emocji. Tak jak Ren nigdy nie wyśmiewał jej, tak ona teraz odpłaca mu tym samym. – Czy inni na statku czują to samo? Nie boisz się ich?

– Mam Najwyższy Porządek w garści, Rey. Jestem silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i absolutnie nikt nie będzie miał odwagi, aby mi się sprzeciwić. Nawet Hux.

W jego odpowiedzi nie ma jednak śladu po dawnym zapale i determinacji. Jest zmęczenie, wyraźne zmęczenie ciągłą walką między tym, kim jest a tym, kim być powinien. Oboje są tego świadomi.

– To dobrze, bardzo dobrze – przyznaje ona, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust.

Kylo już jakiś czas temu wyczuł w niej pewne zmiany. Teraz Rey naprawdę przypomina mu siebie z przeszłości; a może lepiej powiedzieć, że im częściej ze sobą rozmawiają, tym bardziej się nim staje. Więź, jaką połączył ich Snoke, sprawia, że nie dzielą tylko czasu, słów czy uczuć. Wchłaniają siebie nawzajem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Wciąż działają, według misternie uknutego przez wszechświat planu, choć wydaje im się, że są panami własnego losu. Ren nadal uważa się za godnego następcę swojego dziadka, choć bardziej w stadium przechodzenia na jasną stronę Mocy, aniżeli w pełni absolutnego zła, gdzie niszczył wszystko i wszystkich, których spotkał na własnej drodze. Kylo Ren jest Darthem Vaderem w chwili śmierci, kiedy jako Anakin Skywalker powraca na łono dobra i prawości. Gdzie łączy się ze swoją ukochaną, Padmé Amidalą _,_ w Mocy, tak samo, jak ze swoimi dziećmi. Kylo zaś, nieświadomie, zaczyna łączyć się w Mocy z matką.

Rey z kolei... jest nim. Nim z czasów, gdy Snoke wabił go, kusił wszystkimi tymi pustymi, fałszywymi obietnicami, w które tak naiwnie wierzył. Jest nim z okresu, gdy jeszcze jako Ben chłonął absolutnie wszystko, co związane z Mocą, nie tylko tą, o której uczył go wuj Luke. Młody Solo chciał posiąść wiedzę jeszcze większą, a później ugruntować własną pozycję we wszechświecie. Być kimś ważny, czego ona sama teraz pragnie. Dlatego wciąż pyta, dlatego wciąż szuka, wciąż trenuje. Przeżywa każde stadium jego niedługiego życia, od czasu treningów z Skywalkerem, przez pakt ze Snokiem i zasilenie szeregów Rycerzy Ren, na roli Naczelnego Wodza kończąc. Rey dumnie i pewnie kroczy ścieżką, która prowadzi ją do miejsca, z którego nie ma już żadnego powrotu.

I wtedy Kylo uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie chce, aby Rey stawała się nim. Nie chce, aby czuła dokładnie to samo, co on. Samotność, ból i strach przed tym, że każdy tylko czeka, aby zerwać z jego głowy koronę i samemu zasiąść na szkarłatnym tronie, stać się władcą całej tej przeklętej galaktyki. Przemawia przez niego bezinteresowność, tak charakterystyczna dla jasnej strony Mocy, podczas gdy Rey, jej dotyczy tylko gniew i ochrona tego, co należy do niej, co zdobyte przez ostatnie lata. Coraz mniej w niej światła, a coraz więcej mroku. Ren nie pragnie już dla Rey tego, co kiedyś; nie chce, aby stawała po jego stronie, nie chce, aby wkraczała w ciemność, aby dała się jej w całości pochłonąć. Chce, aby wciąż była dobra. Aby została z Ruchem Oporu, z jego matką, której on wspierać nie może. Muszą zachować balans. Muszą zachować równowagę, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Niezależnie, jak bolesne zadanie miałoby to być.

– Chciałabym cię o coś prosić, Kylo – mówi ona, zaskakując go wyborem jego imienia. Zawsze przecież nazywała go Benem, tylko Benem, jakby miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób magicznie przywoła dawnego Solo.

Ren skina głową, na znak, iż jest gotów jej wysłuchać.

– Naucz mnie więcej o ciemnej strony Mocy.

«»

Dokoła szczupłej, brązowowłosej dziewczyny rozpościera się ciemność, na początku łagodna, z czasem coraz intensywniejsza, mocniejsza, której niedługo później zaczyna towarzyszyć kakofonia grozy. Choć Rey usilnie ucieka od tego słodkiego głosiku, nadchodzącego z każdego zakątka galaktyki, obiecującego jej złote góry, nawet jeśli ona wcale tego nie potrzebuje, to i tak finalnie przegrywa. Głos jest zbyt głośny, zbyt nachalny, zbyt przekonujący, aby mogła go tak zwyczajnie zignorować. Podąża za nim, na początku nieświadomie, z czasem dochodząc do wniosku, że akceptuje to, co ma przynieść jej przyszłość. I gdzieś w tym momencie Leia wie, że straciła ją na zawsze.

Ciemna strona Mocy wzywała ją od dawna, może robiła to nawet wtedy, gdy Rey nie miała o niej większego pojęcia, uważając Jedi i Skywalkera za przyjemną bajkę na dobranoc. Może właśnie to niósł ze sobą wiatr na Jakku; nie tylko piasek, ale też słowa, słowa wzywające ją do walki. Ale nawet jeśli przez długi czas błądziła, wreszcie odnalazła siebie. I swoje powołanie, ścieżkę, którą chce kroczyć.

Rey nie boi się ciemności. Nie dlatego, że udało jej się ją opanować, ale dlatego, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, jaką ciemna strona Mocy za sobą niesie. Dziewczyna jest zdziczała, żądna krwi i przez cały czas czuje się usprawiedliwiona tymi impulsami. Cały czas czuje się usprawiedliwiona faktem, iż tak jak Ren, została porzucona, odrzucona przez własną rodzinę. I tak jak on, w jednej chwili zaczyna nienawidzić gloryfikowanych dotychczas przez siebie rodziców. Może ma nawet ochotę ich zabić, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zostawili ją na Jakku, co obudziło w niej tak ogromną traumę, że całe jej późniejsze życie było temu podporządkowane. Ale teraz chowa to wspomnienie, tak jak pochowano jej rodziców w zbiorowym grobie na Jakku.

Absolutnie nie widzi siebie jak zło, co znacznie odróżnia ją od Kylo. Ale różni ją także to, że podczas gdy Ren zawsze był rozdarty w zadawaniu cierpienia, ona jest bezwzględna i wyrachowana. Interpretuje prawa Jedi na swój własny, indywidualny sposób, czując, że to jest właśnie to, co było jej pisane od samego początku. Tylko po prostu odrobinę się pogubiła, ale dzięki Kylo, dzięki ich rozciągających się w czasie rozmowach, finalnie wyszła z mroku. A raczej w niego wkroczyła, dumnie i pewnie. Wiedząc, że teraz uda jej się zapełnić tę okropną pustkę. Że nareszcie będzie szczęśliwa. A Jakku, Ruch Oporu, Jedi... to wszystko pozostawia za sobą. Zabija w sobie przeszłość, w myśl słów Kylo, wkraczając w nowy etap życia.

Odwraca się przez ramię, zatrzymując się w połowie kroku. Pod osłoną nocy opuszcza bazę Ruchu Oporu, uzbrojona tylko we własnej budowy miecz świetlny. Przez chwilę patrzy na te okna, w których wciąż palą się światła; bez problemu potrafi odróżnić sypialnię Lei, Finna i Poe. Ale nie czuje żalu, nie czuje smutku, nie czuje też tęsknoty. Najzwyczajniej w świecie czuje spokój.

Uśmiecha się lekko, pod nosem, ruszając dalej. Prosto do hangaru, w którym poza _Sokołem Millenium,_ stoi także świeżo odrestaurowany Y-wing. Robota jej i Poe, sprzed parunastu tygodni.

Aktywuje swój miecz świetlny. Dwie, połyskująco na czerwono klingi oświetlają jej twarz, gdy zbliża się ona do ogromnych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi budynku. Szybkim ruchem odblokowuje zawleczkę, tym samym czyniąc swój miecz dwukrotnie dłuższym, niż był na początku. Rozcina żelazne pręty, jakimi zablokowano dostęp do hangaru, a potem po prostu wchodzi do środka.

Wygodnie usadawia się w miejscu pilota. Uruchamia wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia, aby na końcu włączyć silnik skrzydłowca. Wznosi się w powietrze, w mrok grudniowej nocy, czując, jak Moc wypełnia ją po koniuszki palców, co upewnia ją tylko w podjętej decyzji.

Leci prosto na statek Najwyższego Porządku. Leci do Kylo, który od momentu, gdy dziewczyna wyszła tylko ze swojego pokoju, wiedział, że niedługo pojawi się na pokładzie.

Nowa, mroczna Rey.

«»

Choć nazywał siebie Kylo Ren, to nigdy do końca nim się nie czuł. I Snoke bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Jego imię, tak jak wiele cech, które starał się nabyć, które starał się w sobie wykształcić, były zaledwie tęsknym pozorem niż rzeczywistością. Nigdy bowiem nie udało mu się uciec przed Benem Solo, szczupłym, ciemnowłosym chłopcem, którym kiedyś był. Nie udało mu się też nigdy do końca opanować pociągu do jasnej strony Mocy. A bliskość Rey tylko ją wzmocniła.

I, och, głupi walczył z tym przez długi czas. Rozpaczliwie, usilnie, bojąc się, że przez jeden, nieostrożny ruch straci całe imperium, do którego dążył przez wiele, wiele lat. Bał się, że zostanie skompromitowany, bał się ponownego upokorzenia, chorej satysfkacji w oczach swojego generała. Jak ostatni tchórz tłumił w sobie wszystkie pozytywne uczucia, co w późniejszym rozrachunku wcale nie przyniosło mu korzyści. Wręcz przeciwnie, wróciły one ze zdwojoną siłą, nokautując go raz za razem, gdy Rey znikała, a on łapał się na tym, że chciałby zniknąć razem z nią. Uciec od tego chaosu, od tego zła, od Najwyższego Porządku i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Z czystą kartą, gdzieś na Nieznanych Terenach, gdzie nikt nigdy go nie poznał i nikt nigdy nie odkryje jego tożsamości. I niech ten przeklęty Hux stanie sobie na czele Najwyższego Porządku, Kylo naprawdę nie dbał o to mniej niż aktualnie.

Jest niczym ciemne, mroczne naczynie, z pęknięciami, przez które wylewa się dobro i światło. Naczynie, które jest kruche i niechlujnie posklejane, gotowe rozbić się w każdym momencie, gdy Ren tylko zaczyna balansować na granicy. I finalnie tłucze się, wypuszczając na zewnątrz całą jasną stronę Mocy, jaką Kylo skrywał w sobie od czasów ucieczki z wyspy Skywalkera. Ten dziwny spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa na moment ogarniają cały statek Najwyższego Porządku. Wszyscy, szturmowcy, jego żołnierze, Phasma i Hux, wszyscy oni na moment czują, jak coś ciepłego rozlewa się po ich ciałach. Jak na chwilę opuszczają ich negatywne emocje. Ale tylko na moment, bo zaraz potem Ben Solo zbiera swoje porozrzucane w Mocy uczucia.

Dlatego też tamtego dnia Rey uzyskuje negatywną odpowiedź. Kylo za nic w świecie nie chce jej trenować, nie chce jej uczyć, nie chce przeciągać jej na ciemną stronę. Z wdzięczności, iż obudziła w nim to, co dawno było uśpione, ma silną potrzebę uratowania jej przed tym, co jego spotkało przed laty. Ale gdy zagłębia się w Moc, czuje, jak mrok całkowicie pochłania Rey. I wie, że choć ona nigdy by się nie poddała, jeśli chodzi o niego, jeśli chodzi o jego odkupienie, to Ben świadomy jest tego, że jest już za późno, że nie może nic zrobić.

Balans. Równowaga. Ciemna strona Mocy musi być równie potężna, jak jej jasna odpowiedniczka.

Siada na skraju miękkiego, ubranego w czarne prześcieradło materaca. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując zapanować nad chaosem emocji. Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego źródłem jest Rey, z każdą sekundą zbliżającą się do niego. Ale nie z zamiarem zabicia go, ale dołączenia do niego, dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś widział to w swojej wizji.

Ale on nie ma zamiaru na nią czekać. Nie teraz, gdy osiąga wewnętrzy spokój. Nie chce go mącić obecnością Rey, nie chce go mącić strachem, bólem i okrutnością. Chce po prostu zobaczyć matkę, ukochaną matkę, do której nóg tulił się, gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, przeprosić ją za wyrządzone krzywdy, za zabicie jej męża, a jego ojca, może nawet ją przytulić. Podziękować za to, że nie straciła w niego wiary i powiedzieć, że już nigdy więcej nie musi się o niego bać. W Mocy przekazałby jej najważniejsze informacje dotyczące Najwyższego Porządku, oczywiście zachowując dla siebie te kluczowe. Bo Kylo Ren – nie, Ben Solo – nie chce być już więcej elementem tej wielkiej, diabolicznej machiny. Chce przestać tańczyć z diabłem, chce być wolny.

Chce uciec. Najzwyczajniej w świecie. Pragnie stanąć po jasnej stronie Mocy. Albo gdzieś pośrodku. Chce wrócić do początku, odkupić swoje winy. Być godnym własnego dziadka, własnej matki, własnego ojca, może nawet własnego wuja. Bo aby powstać, kiedyś trzeba upaść, a on upadł, sięgnął samego dnia. Wszystkie gwiazdy rodzą się w ciemności, a wszelka ciemność umiera w świetle, mawiała jego matka, gdy był jeszcze zaledwie małym chłopcem. I choć Kylo nie umiera, nie fizycznie, to jednak cały mrok, który w sobie nosi, odchodzi w blasku galaktyki, na zawsze.

Jego siła w szczytowym momencie ekscytacji wydaje tak mocne wibracje, że odległa o lata świetlne Leia budzi się ze snu, ze łzami na policzkach i uśmiechem na ustach. Bo wie, że choć straciła Rey, to odzyskała syna.

«»

Ich połączenie urywa się w momencie, gdy każde z nich wstępuje na nową ścieżkę życia. Na pisaną im od samego początku ścieżkę życia; zanim jeszcze w ogóle przyszli na ten świat.

I być może wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdy on wciąż był **ciemnością** , a ona **światłem**. Żadne z nich jednak nigdy nie mogło oprzeć się pokusie, aby być po prostu szarymi, zostać na **granicy**. 

Rey i Ben Solo, kiedyś znany jako Kylo Ren, nigdy więcej się już nie spotykają.


End file.
